Paul's Imprint
by ShaitaanLove
Summary: Paul imprints on a girl he tormented for years. Can she forgive him? Or Paul's heart gonna get crushed? My first fanfiction. In this story, wolf pack is still in school except of course sam and leah. Most of the wolf pack is 17. Bella already graduated, got married to edward and turned. Cullens left forks.
1. Paul's Imprint

This is my first fanfiction. In this story, wolf pack is still in school except of course sam and leah. Most of the wolf pack is 17. Bella already graduated, got married to edward and turned. Cullens left forks and went to live with denalis in alaska.

I don't own Twilight unfortunately. Stephenie Meyer does.


	2. Chapter 1

**APOV**

Green...Green...Green...Thats all you can see here. Here means La Push in Washington, in the middle of nowhere. This is going to be my home for the next few months (unfortunately). Well actually this place is not new for me. I was born and grew up here. I have lived in this most green place on the face of earth my whole life till 2 years back. 2 years back i left the town so that i can live in california with my uncle-aunt. My parents still live here in la push.

I loved living in california...it was so amazing living back there.. i had to left all my friends there. I never wanted to come back to this place. I wish i could have stayed as far away as possible from la push and** HIM**. So much bad memories.. Now m here so i will not let anyone get to me. Just few months more and then i will leave this place behind for good and move back to california.

Now i am sitting in backseat, my mom driving car chatting happily with me, not even realizing that i am not listening. I sighed loudly to show my annoyance, thankfully she noticed.

"I know gina, u are not happy...but at least try for my sake..." she said. "OK mom" i replied. She smiled and i did too. I love her with all my heart. She is the only good thing in my life. My wall.. my support...everything.

My name is Angelina Greyson. Gina for short.. as i told you i am from la push. I am 5'4 pale face (but not sickly pale) with dark brown hair. I have blue eyes which is only thing i love about myself. My father is quileute but my mother is pale face from forks. I look nothing like my father mostly like my mother. My relationship with my father is not very good. I pushed the thoughts about my father aside as we cross the sign 'Welcome to La Push'.

So we are here at last. I hide my disappointment and smile for my mother. She is really happy that i am back. As we reach our little house, i just want to go to sleep feeling really tired after long flight. Sleeping in my old bed, i was just about to drift off when suddenly my mother screamed from downstairs "Honey, don't forget, you have to start school tomorrow. Be ready and don't be late".

I groaned "don't remind me".


	3. Chapter 2

**PPOV**  
>I hate early morning patrols. I hate early morning patrols. I hate early morning patrols. I hate early morning patrols. This is what i am chanting in my head over and over.<br>"SHUT-UP Paul" jared hissed. "You know you also hate morning patrols" i replied. Ha! no answer for that. I love running but i absolutely hate early morning patrols since i phased. I still remember a year ago how my life turned upside down. I was 16 at the time when i first turned into a wolf, a protector. I was angry all the time, always getting into fights, sleeping around, eating like dog. Well i still all this things but i have also changed a lot since phasing. I am still angry and get into fights. Sam, my alpha, always try to sober me up but i can't get a hold on my anger.  
>I don't really like being a wolf but there is no option for me. I am a wolf now and stuck to la push. I can't go to college because i have to stay here and protect la push from leeches. VAMPIRES. Another thing in my life i hate soo much. Fucking Bloodsucking parasites. I HATE them. If stupid cullens hadn't came back in the forks, we shouldn't have phased and i would still have my life.<p>

Now i am here wandering in the woods to catch some leeches with this jerk named jared going all googley eyes on his imprint kim. Imprint, its another thing in wolf shit, i don't like. Imprint is like gravity, once you look in the eye of a girl who is supposed to be your soul mate, you are bounded to her. I mean i want my free will. I want to choose myself whom i want to fall in love with. But imprinting is god's way of telling you, SHE IS THE ONE. Bullshit. It makes you whipped just like jared right now. All he thinks is how beautiful kim is, she looks cute when she smiles, she is adorable even when she is angry. Its sick.

I can't Imagine myself my whole life with one single girl. No, not gonna happen. I like my life how it is now. I am a playboy nad i enjoy my image. New week, new girl, that is my style. Being a wolf also have its advantages like i got a amazing body and height with phasing. I was already a playboy before phasing but now girl fall on my feet. So I am never going to imprint. "Ha sure bro" jared laughed "Its not in your hands. Once you look in her eyes, u will be a goner". I growled my irritation. He laughed some more. "I am not gonna imprint jared. I have been with so many girls before and never imprinted. I mean if there was my imprint somewhere, i would have noticed her by now". "You never know paul" Jared replied and agin went ot the KIM Dreamland.

"You know jared we can all se each other's thoughts in wolf form, Kim will kill you if she knew you were thinking about her like that in wolf form. We all can see that" i smirked. "Go away you jerk and i will kill you if you told kim." Jared huffed. I laughed.

I felt sam phase "Go home, You have school" Sam ordered and we both went our ways. I got home just in time to eat my breakfast, get a shower and get ready for school. I had a feeling that today is going to be a big day. Then i brushed off the feeling. Got in my car and head to the school. I saw almost all the pack standing and chatting in the school parking lot. Kim and jared were in their love bubble like always. Embry and Quil are again fighting on some stupid reason. Jacob is still sulking over leech lover aka bella. Seth is reading some book. I don't see collin and brady. Those kids were annoying. They mumbled hey's when i reached. "Hey jake, u still sulking? You need to get laid man" i teased. "Shut up dickhead" Jacob growled. I was still laughing when i felt a hand on my biceps.  
>"hey paulie" ashley smirked at me. "Hey baby" i cooed. Ashley is my this week's girlfriend. She thinks she is the one who can stop me from being a 'new week new girl' person like every previous girl thought. Let me tell you, she is soooo wrong. I will dump her ass next week. Then i just have to find a new toy which is not very hard for me. Ashely started talking non-stop about herself and her stupid group. I tuned her out and suddenly i smelt the most amazing fragrance in the world.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

PPOV

"What is that", it was the only thing on my mind as i started looking for the fragrance. Slutty ashley, sulking jacob, bickering pack, all forgotten. My only focus was the smell. My wolf going impatient with each passing second. What is it. Then i located it. A girl, not taller than 5'5, bent over to get her bag from back seat. What a vision. Never ending legs and those hips. I licked my lips at the thoughts going in my mind. Who is she but man, she smells gooood. She turned and looked straight at me. I swear i felt world stop. I felt every connection cut and big, strong cable ties tying me to her.

Blue eyes, never seen a more beautiful shade of blue. WHAT. I felt my eyes grew big. I imprinted. Fucking hell. Profanities going in my mind. And then her eyes became big. Fear. I saw fear in her eyes. Why is she scared? What happened?

And then she bolted. Running on full speed towards school. I felt the loss as she disappeared in building. I turned to everyone looking at me smirking. I snarled at their smug faces. Kim starting jumping up and down in pure joy while jared smirked, probably remembering our conversation from morning.

"Piss off" i growled at him before running after my imprint.


	5. Chapter 4

APOV

I was just getting my bag from backseat while i felt eyes on me. I turned to locate the source when my eyes connect with dark brown ones. I felt my breath catch in my throat. I don't know how much time passed, but i blinked. Then i felt my eyes grew wide as i noticed whom i have been staring at. PAUL LAHOTE. The monster from my dreams. Then i bolted towards school.

Oh my god. I thought as i sat in my first class. I don't even remeber when i got my slip, map of school or how i got in my first class. Only thing i remember was the look of love in paul's eyes. I scoffed at the thought, 'yeah right, paul and love, i have gone crazy'.

I watched horrified as suddenly paul walked into the same class as me. 'Oh god, deep breaths, deep breaths'.

And then much to my horror, he sat right next to me. I felt his eyes on me, but i avoided his eyes at all costs. 'Hi' he said.

'What do you want' i replied harshly.

He frowned slighlt at my harsh tone. 'yeah right, u deserve it' i thought

'You new in school' he asked. I felt my anger flare as his words registered in my brain. 'what the hell paul' i hissed at him. i turned in my seat and concentrated on teacher. I was out of class as soon as i heard the bell.'

Whole day paul tried to talk to me for an unknown reason. And i avoided him at all costs. I took a deep breath as i entered my house.


	6. Chapter 5

PPOV

I was angry. So angry. i would have phased by now but i was already a wolf. Why is she ignring me? What did i do? My own imprint ignoring me and it hurt like hell. I felt seth and jacob's sympathy as they heard my thoughts. She knows me, she knows my name AND she hates me.

'She doesn't hate you paul' seth said or thought, whatever.

'I saw it in her eyes seth, she hates me, first i saw fear then hatred in her eyes. And i don't even know why.

'Do you know why she hates you, paul? What is her name?' jacob asked.

Guilt flooded me, 'i don't even know her name' i groaned.

Laughter filled my mind as i snarled at a laughing jacob. I will try talking to her again tomorrow.

'Where is she?' i sighed out loud as pack laughed behind me. Suddenly her fragrance spread through parking lot and my nose. My head whipped to look at her. She looked at me and then turned towards school. She almost ran towards building but i won't lose her this time. I took off running after her and catched up with her on stairs.

'Hey' i said, smooth real smooth paul.

She turned to look at me with anger and hatred in her eyes. 'What do you want paul'.

'How do you know my name' i wanted to know how she knows my name.

'Of course' she scoffed at me. 'Don't you remember who i am. How can you forget, you made my life hell paul, calling me names, pushing me around, making fun of me, how can you forget fatty gini' She snarled at me and left me standing there stunned.


	7. Chapter 6

chapter 6

APOV

I took a deep breath to calm my anger. How dare he? He made my life hell for years and now he doesn't even recognize me. Of course, only paul can be so heartless. Only he can forget the girl he tormented for years. I took another breath to calm my self.

I didn't saw paul for the rest of the day. Thank god for that. But why am i feeling sad too. I should be relived but i feel sadness too. I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts.

Paul, he has been on my thoughts whole day. No matter what i do, i just can't shake his thoughts from my mind. What the hell.

Even during dinner, i was lost in paul land, but don't know why. What is happening?

All night i tossed and turned. Whenever sleep consumed me, i had dreams of wolves. At 3 am, i gave up sleeping and picked my laptop to do some research on tribe's legends.

I read everything whatever i can find on internet about my tribe. Why i don't know about my people and history? My father is the reason. He is quileute but he never told me about our histories. He avoids me.

I sighed at the thoughts of my father. School time. Another sigh.


	8. Chapter 7

chapter 7

PPOV

I am sorry for long wait guys. Full time job is difficult. From now on, i will try to post frequently. Also, forgive me for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English is not my first language or second,,,or third. & i am writing on notepad since ms word is not working. sorry

I stood there for hours or was it for minutes. I don't know. Only thing i rememer is how she looked at me with hatred and fear filled eyes. I am the reason behind her fear.

I bolted towards woods pack hot on my heels. I phased as soon i was out of normal eyesight. I growled and snarled as her words repeated in my mind.

'Fatty gini' jared remembered. I lunged for his throat before i knew what was happening.

'Paul stop' came the alpha order from sam. I snarled at him.

'This is my fault. Now i remember how i used to torment her at school. How i made her life hell, how many times i called her name, how many times i pushed her, how many times i laughed at her, this is all my fault.' Guilt flooded me. I ploped down on grass and let guilt consume me.

'Paul, its going to be okay, she will come around' sam tried to console.

'No, she will not come around. You didn't saw the hatred in her eyes. She hates me. She will never forgive me' I whined.

'Try talking to her, apologize. Show her that you are genuinely sorry. She is your imprint, she can't resist it for long' sam said.

' Was that supposed to make me feel better, sam? because its not working. i don't want her to like just because of imprint. i want her to love me for me' I snarled at him.

'love huh, using big words paul' jared piped.

'shut up idiot, you are not helping' i was frustrated, angry and scared, all at the same time. I will try talking to her tomorrow. yes, i will try untill she listens to me. I was determined.


	9. Chapter 8

APOV

It's been a whole week, a long agonizing week. This whole week paul tried talking to me. & i ignored him. but he never gave up. Every time he saw me, he approached and i bolted. I wonder what he is on about. Why is he trying to talk to me?

I was still thinking about the reasons behind paul's sudden interest in me when i felt eyes on me. 'Oh god, why won't he leave me alone'. I am sitting outside in lunch to avoid him and he still managed to find me.

I started looking for my escape route as i saw him approaching me. But i was too late as i felt him sitting besides me.

'hi' he said as i glared at him.

I turned my head and concentrated on floor. Maybe he will leave me alone if i ignored him.

'I know you are angry and you have a right to be. i.. i just wanted to say that i am sorry.. i know sorry is not enough but.. but its a start..right..maybe one day you will forgive me.. maybe one day we can be friends or..may.. maybe more'

i whipped my head so fast at his words. 'more' i repeated.

His eyes gre big as he stared at me. I saw fear yet hope in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him as fear grew in his expression. hope lost.

'I..i.. i mean.. i mean that.. that maybe' he stuttered.

'Save it paul,,, i don't wanna hear it'. I said as i got up and took running towards school. I heard him calling my name after me i again ignored him.


	10. Chapter 9

PPOV

I was right. She hates me. She won't talk to me or even look at me. She ignores me. I tried talking to her all week but failed miserably. She avoids me like plague. I fucked up royally.

I saw her sitting outside in lunch and decided to take one more chance. Again i failed. I had to go and open my big mouth. 'More than friends, idiot, you had to do that to her, now she is more confuse if that is possible.' i grumbled to myself.

'No luck?' jared asked as soon i walked into class. I grunted in response.

Right now i am patrolling outside her house, hiding in trees while trying to get a glimpse of her.

'pathetic much' jacob thought as i snarled at him in mind link. I was so busy trying to display my hatred towards jake through mind link that i didn't notice her walking out of the house towards woods.

I was frozen at my spot with fear and excitement. She is willingly walking towards me. Yes i am pathetic.

'idiot, she is gonna see you in wolf form, move your ass' jacob screamed at me. Only then i tried moving back but unfortunately stepped on a twig.

She is looking at me. She is looking right at me. Oh fuck, she is scared.

I saw as her eyes grew big in fear as she gazed at me. And then she fainted.

'Damn it. I am an idiot.' I phased back fast and ran towards her.


	11. Chapter 10

chapter 10

PPOV

To say i was terrified would be an understatement. I was dreading the moment when she will wake up and ask question. Yet i wanted her to wakeup so badly. She didn't her head while falling? I worried.

Right now we are sitting in Emily's living room while my imprint is unconcious on sofa.

'angelina' i whispereed to her. She is not waking up. This isn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to see me. This is too early. What the hell fate hates me.

I snapped my towards gina when i heard a small groan from her. All other wolves also turned thier attention towards her. Finally, she opened her eyes after few LONG seconds.

'Oh don't try to sit up too fast, you will hurt yourself.' i told her. She turned to me after hearing my voice, but soon her focus was on giants behind me. Her eyes grew big as her cheeks flamed.

'What am i doing here?' she asked in a small voice as she looked around.

'Umm' shit, what am i supposed to say. Why didn't i thought of an excuse while she was unconcious? I can't really say, 'you saw a horse sized wolf and fainted'.

I was still speechless when emily came to save my ass. 'Hi i am emily, paul brought you here. He found you unconcious near woods' emily smiled at my imprint.

My gina became somewhat relaxed at emily's motherly tone but as soon she looked at my alpha's imprint, she almost gasped. But she stopped herself, then she frowned.

'there was a wolf.. i saw a wolf,, a giant wolf' she said. At that, all my brothers stiffened.

'Maybe it was a bear' sam said. Gina shook her head insisting that it was a wolf. 'paul, did you saw a wolf, you were there, you found me right' she asked me.

i was tempted to tell her everything as looked into her pleading eyes. No, she is not ready for this 'i didn't saw anything, maybe sam is right'

She sighed, but soon frowned again.

'but i was near my house, why you brought me here instead of my house' she mumbled, but i heard as clear as day. damn it.

'i..i thought..i thought that..i actually panicked when i saw you near woods..i brought you..you here...actually emily is a friend..i thought she will take good care of you...and i didn't want your parents to worry... ' is stuttered embarassingly.

Gina narrowed her eyes at me, as if she didn't believed me.

'Would you like a drink, gina' emily, bless her soul, again saved me.

'Thank you, but i think i should go before mom sends a search party for me'.

'i will walk you home' i blurted out before i knew what i was saying.


	12. Chapter 11

chapter 11

APOV

This is nightmare. I am walking besides PAUL LAHOTE. He is walking me home. Why the hell i agreed to that? Because i was sacred after seeing that wolf/bear. I didn't want to be alone. I can feel his eyes on me.

'Umm, you ok, you like a mixture of scared and annoyed' paul asked.

'I am fine, can u walk a bit faster? I wanna get home as soon as possible'. i snapped at him. Suddenly i felt him grab my arm effectively stopping my fast walk to my home.

'Gina, please forgive me, give me a chance, i know i hurt you but i am willing to change. I am begging here, please'. he pleaded.

Paul FREAKING Lahote pleaded. The player of La push, monster of my dream is pleading. Am i dreaming.

I was brought out of my thoughts when paul tugged at my arm. He is still holding my hand and it kind of feels good. My eyes widened at the thought. What the hell am i thinking? I like contact with paul.

I tried to get my arm out of his hand but he just tightened his hold. 'Paul, let me go'. He sighed but let go of my arm in the end.

'Why are you suddenly so interested in me?' i finally asked the question that was roaming in my thoughts for weeks.

'I.. i just wanted to make up for my mistakes' he replied. 'won't you give me another chance'. I looked in his eyes and surprisingly all i could see was truth and honesty. He really wants to apologize. WOW was the only thought in my mind. but am i ready to let go of all the hurt and anger?

'I..i wil think about it. ok, now can we go' i replied. Suddenly i was blinded by a big smile. Paul was grinning from ear to ear. WOW again. I never saw him smile before. It's beautiful, his smile. Shit what am i thinking.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I smiled a little at him and his smie got bigger, if that was possible. Oh god, what i have gotten myself into.


	13. Chapter 12

chapter 12

PPOV

I was pleased as a punch as i walked into school. 'Why are you smiling?' Jared asked. I shrugged as i started scanning parking lot for my imprint. She is not here yet. My smile faltered a bit but then i remembered, she is giving me another chance. Now i am smiling even more.

'Stop it, its freaky, your smile' jared said while looking at me. 'Don't know what you are taking about, i smile all the time' i replied.

Jared roled his eyes at me but i don't care. Nothing can bring me down today. I am starting fresh with my angelina, my gina. School is about to start but my angel is still not here. Where is she? She is coming today right. What if she decided against giving me another chance? What if she is back to ignoring me again? I shook these thoughts from my mind. No, she will come today.

I heard her car and my smile only got bigger if that was possible. Jared quitely sniggered besides me but i ignored him. I was in a daze as she climbed out of her car, collected her bag and started walking towards school. Only then i came back to reality.

I almost ran to her. 'Hi' i said. Maybe a bit too loud in excitement because my loud voice startled gina. Her books went flying as she screamed a little. She was looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes that are wide. 'Don't do that, you scared me to death'.

'Sorry, i didn't mean to startle you' i replied with shame and regret but collected all her books fast. 'thanks' she replied.

I smiled at her big and got a small smile & nod in return. YES. i am getting somewhere with her. 'So, would you like to go on lunch with me after school, or brunch or whatever it is, you said you would give me another chance' i scratched my neck nervously.

Her heart rate picked up. 'i said i will think about it'

'So its a no' i said dejectedly. I couldn't keep hurt and sadness from my voice. I am sure she sensed it too because she sighed long. It looked like she was thinking about something really hard.

After few long seconds, she nodded 'OK i will go with you'. I hardly contained by happiness as i didn't wanted to freak her out.

'wait, its not a date, right'. she asked with a little nervousness.

'no no, just a lunch, i will pay' i wanted this lunch to be our first date so badly, but i knew she wasn't ready for it. She is barely letting me in her life. I am not going to ruin all my hard work just because i was eager.


	14. Chapter 13

chapter 13

APOV

I knew i shouldn't have said yes to this. I am sitting with paul at the local diner looking like a deer caught in headlights. This is going to awkward. It was like paul sensed my uneasiness because he started asking me questions. Normal questions like what i like to do, what are my hobbies, what are my favorite movies etc. I soon found myself at ease with paul and answere all his questions. I was surprised how easy it was to talk with paul. He sure has changed a lot in last two years. Still it was a bit weird talking to him so noramlly.

He tensed a bit when i mentioned my college plans. 'So you are planning to go to college in California?' he asked. 'Yes, that's where i spent last two years.' i replied happily. so many good memories there.

'Why did you leave La Push?' he asked with interest. I stiffened at his question. He doesn't remember? I was furious with him again. 'I left because you made my life hell paul' i spat with hatred in my eyes. I started to get up so that i can leave but he stopped me. 'i am sorry gina, i am really sorry, i know i was a dick but i am a changed man now. please don't go' he begged. I took a deep breath to calm myself. 'OK, but no more talking about past, i am not ready to let it all go,, its too soon'.

He nodded his head in understanding.

We spend next two weeks getting to know each other. I am not willing to admit but i like paul's company. He is actually fun. He has gained my trust in just two weeks. Not that i am going to tell him. He is already cocky enough. Sometimes he makes me angry with his cocky remarks then next moment, when i get angry, he gives me expressions like someone killed his puppy. Sometimes he behave like a kid who is high on sugar. Sometimes he is serious like he is trying to find a secret path to mars. He is unreadable and interesting. I am falling for him. Hard. It's weird to like a person that you hated most of your life.

Still, there is something weird about him. Whenever there is a howl, he leaves like these wolves are calling him. I know its stupid but i can't help but relate these howls and paul's disappearances.

'Sorry i was late' he said as he sat on the table at local diner for our regular lunch/brunch on school days. 'You done chasing wolves?' I joked.

His eyes grew as big as footballs as he stared at me. 'Umm' he stuttered.

'I was joking paul, relax before you give yourself a heart attack, i know you have a life other than me, i mean i understand you have other people to meet or errands to run or maybe a girlfriend, and' i tried to keep hurt from my voice but failed. I was hurt at the thought that he might have a girlfriend.

'You are rambling angelina. and you are the most important person in my life.' he said.

'most important person' i spoke out loud as my heart hammered in my chest.

'Then where were you? Why are you late?' i frowned then.

'I can't tell you, not now, its too soon.' he replied. I felt hurt by his words. He calls me the most important person in his life yet he is lying to me. It hurts more that i am willing to admit. 'Forget it paul, i don't care, you obviously don't care. or you won't call me that and then lie to my face.' i told him in a steady voice.

Hurt and anger flashed through his face, 'you really wanna know?'

'Yes' i replied.


	15. Chapter 14

chapter 14

PPOV

I can't believe i am doing this. I am about to tell my gina all about me and my wolfy life. What the hell was i thinking. Right i wasn't. I just wanted her to believe that she is the most important person in my life.

And now i am standing in the middle of woods with my angelina. She is tapping her foot waiting for me to start talking. She is cute when frustrated. I smiled at thought.

'What are you smiling at? I am not getting any younger here? Are you gonna tell me or not?' She sighed.

'I am a wolf' i blurted it out. She blinked at me 'what,,, what did you just say?'

'You remember tribe stories,, about wolves?,,,those stories are true' i said.

'really paul, really, that what your excuse for being late? What is it? some kind of joke. Is it your another way of torturing me? Befriend gina and then make fun of her' she said with anger coating her voice.

I felt my own anger bubbling. She thinks that low of me? 'No gina, i am telling the truth. Why would i hurt you like that?' i tried to make her understand while controlling my anger. 'don't paul, just don't.. i am leaving' she turned to leave.

'Angelina, look at me' i screamed at her. I exploded into my wolf form when she turned.

'Oh my god' she mumbled as her eyes grew big. 'paul, is that you' i nodded my head.

She gasped 'you can understand me?' i again nodded my head. Then she started stroking my fur. Fuck, it felt so good. I started purring.

I explained everything to her once i phased back. Only thing left was imprinting. I was dreading explaining imprinting to her. 'wow, so that's everything? you told me everything?' I couldn't lie to her even if i wanted to.

'There is this thing called imprint' i mumbled wishing that she won't hear me.

'What is this imprint?' she asked. I explained imprinting to hear the best i can.

'so you guys don't get a choice in this' she asked.

'why would we want a choice when we are getting a soulmate, someone who is perfect for us' i tried to make her understand but she just frowned.

'but its not natural, you should get a choice, its forced' she tried to make a point.

'no gina, this is not force. It was magical when i imprinted on you. I got the chance to look what you truly are, what i missed all those years' i begged her to understand.

'you imprinted on me? that's the reason behind your sudden interest in me. that's why you are following me around' she accused me with hurt and disgust lacing her voice.

'no no gina, its not true, you know its not true' i was desperate now.

'stay away from me paul' and then she left.


	16. Chapter 15

chapter 15

PPOV

She left me. She left me after i explained everything to her. She turned and almost ran for home. of course i followed her to make sure that she reached home safe. but i stayed away from her as she asked. She is my imprint afterall. I respected her wishes. If she wanted me to stay away than i will. But it hurt so much. Its been ten days since that day in woods. I have been in constant pain since that day.

My brothers show sympathy but thats not what i want. I want her. My gina.

She is back to avoiding me in school. Today emily is going to see gina, to make her see the truth. I truly hope it works out because i don't think i can go on for long.

I ran to sam & emily's house to know how her conversation went with gina.

'hey em, how was it' i asked as soon as i entered the house.

'i am sorry paul, but she is not ready to listen. She won't even let me explain' emily told me. I felt my hope disappear as i heard emily. I have to do something. I will talk to gina.

Now i was not so sure about this as i stood on her front porch. I was nervous as hell.

I knocked on her door and waited for her. I lost my breath as she opened the door. It's been days since i properly saw her. She looked like she hasn't slept in days. 'What are you doing here paul' she asked.

'You should listen to emily, she is telling the truth.' I told her.

'Now you would say that i should believe this imprinting shit too, go away paul.' & then she slammed door in my face.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

APOV

I have been at home for days. I never did anything other than going to school and then locking myself inside the house. Why? so that i can avoid paul. Yesterday emily came to make me understand. Paul followed a few hours later. I slammed the door in his face. Why should i hide in the house? With that thought i left house for a stroll on the first beach.

I have been walking on the beach for almost ten minutes now. Its very peaceful here. I feel my nerves going away with each moment. Suddenly i felt eyes on me. It was freaky. It wasn't the feeling i felt when paul stared at me. This was unnerving and scary.

I scanned the woods but then my eyes fell on a figure. He was standing near the trees. He looked like a god, so pale and had a slight glow to him. But something about him was off. I felt it in my bones. I had to get out of here.

I turned and sped towards my house. I turned to look at that stranger but he was not there. Suddenly i collided with a hard surface. When i looked up, that stranger was standing there. I crawled backwards away from him.

'where you going sweetheart' he purred at me. 'don't be scared, i just want a taste' he said. Only then i realized what he was. He was a vampire. A cold one as paul told me. Oh boy i was in trouble.

And then when i thought my end was near i heard a loud growl echoing through the beach. Next moment paul, the wolf was in front of me. Protecting me from the vampire. The cold one hissed at paul. 'paul' i whispered but i knew he heard me.

He growled at vampire and then they were fighting. I crawled away from the fighting supernaturals. Oh god, i would have died if paul hadn't came to save my ass. Paul was gaining advantage on the cold one. Just when i thought i was safe, heard a hissing noise that came from the woods. There was another vampire. She was growling at paul but then she noticed me. She was right in front of me before i could take another breath. She prepared to hit me and i closed my eyes waiting for the hit.

But it never came. I heard a sickening breaking noise followed by a thud. When i opened my eyes, paul was in front of my lying on the ground, huffing loudly. He took the hit that was meant for me. 'paul' panic and pain laced my voice.

he was not getting up. 'get rid of the mutt' female vamp said to the other vampire.

'No' i screamed loudly but my scream was cut off by a cold hand over my mouth.

I watched in horror as the male vamp started attacking my paul. I struggled against the female vamp but she was much stronger than me. I tried everything kicking, squirming, screaming but all in vain. Male vamp was attacking paul mercilessly. Paul was not even defending. I heard lots of sickening cracks that i will never forget. I cried and sobbed for them to stop but they never did.

More growling noises echoed as both vamps snapped their head towards the woods. More wolves came and engaged with vampires in battle. But my whole focus was on paul. He wasn't moving. He was barely breathing. I crawled towards him 'paul' i whispered 'please paul wake up'. I cried for him to wake up but nothing was happening.

'gina, we have to get some medical help, let us take him' i heard someone. I didn't even know who they were or who was talking. Only thing i knew that i might lose paul.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

APOV

Its been two days since the vampire attack. They took paul to the rez's hospital. They all knew about the pack so it was easy for them to explain the fast healing. But the problem was that paul wasn't healing fast. Doctor said that damage was too much. His body was shutting down. I have been with him since the attack. I won't leave him and i won't let him leave. Not before he opens his eyes and i tell him how much i love him.

Doctor told me that it might help if i stayed with him since i was his imprint. They think that paul's wolf believes that i rejected them. Wolf has lost its hope and now i was losing mine.

'paul, please wake up, don't do this to me, i know you can hear me' i cried softly.

'you idiot, why did you do that, you had to be hero, you are such an idiot. Now do as i say. Wake up, so that i can kick your ass. please paul' i pleaded with him.

'I know i have been a pain in ass. I ignored you and avoided you. You have a right to be angry with me. But don't leave me. you can scream at me, avoid me or anything. I will accept it. Just wake up. I will accept everything because i love you paul' i sobbed.

'about damn time' a raspy voice said. I snapped my head towards paul and my eyes connected with his. I felt my breath hitch. Soon i was over my shock as i threw myself at him and hugged him hard. 'ow' he chuckled.

'oh god i am so sorry paul, i should call the doctor.' but he stopped me with his hands on my waist. 'hey, i love you too' he said with a smile on his face. I beamed at him. I was so happy that he woke up, that he was ok.

Next few days, paul healed properly. He wasn't allowed to phase. I stayed with him as long as i could. I went to school then came back at paul's. I stayed with him till dinner time. Few times i sneaked out at night to see him.

Two weeks later the attack, we went on our first date. It was a picnic in a meadow. I enjoyed it a lot. Our first kiss on our second date was magnificent to say the least. I felt the sparks between us. In just few days, we were the hot couple of the school.

Other students talked behind our back. But i didn't care. I had paul now.

'I love you' i told him as i kissed him. I felt him smile against my lips. 'mmm wove u twoo' he mumbled between kisses.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

PPOV

I never thought i would see the day, my wedding day. All i wanted was gina's forgiveness for my sins. But she gave me much more. She gave me her heart, her love. Now i am standing in the middle of the dance floor with my wife Angelina Lahote in my arms. 'you look beautiful baby' i felt her giggle. 'you don't look so bad yourself' she winked at me.

'don't tease me gina' i playfully growled. She giggled again. She looked divine in her dress. Ravishing really. Oh i will ravish her alright. It will be our first time since we decided to wait till we were married. Again i never thought i would see the day when i waited for sex. I used to be the man whore of la push. But it all changed since gina came along. But it doesn't mean we haven't fooled around. I mean we are teenagers, what do you expect. Lots of hands jobs and oral sex is what kept me alive till date.

I know we are young, we just graduated a few months back. Me, jake, embry and quil opened a garage, which is going good. Gina is pursuing her education from Port Angeles. She is taking online classes. A tug on my hand braught me back to the reality.

'You ready to leave' i whispered in her ears.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Lemon chapter. Honeymoon chapter. Guys safe sex.

PPOV

I pushed gina against the door as soon as we entered the room. I swiped my tongue across her luscious lips. She denied me so i growled at her. She giggled but opened her mouth. I attacked her mouth with new found hunger. She submitted to me so easily & my wolf liked it a lot.

I fisted her dress in my hands as i tried to get rid of it. She chuckled at my attempts. 'easy paul, we have all the time in the world' she pushed me back as she breathed hard. She turned around so that i can unzip her dress. I kissed every inch of her creamy skin i revealed while unzipping. Then i turned her around. There she stood just in her white lacy bra and panties. I growled as i almost lunged at her. I attacked her neck with kisses and occassional nips. She moaned 'paulll...mmm'

She tugged at my shirt and in the next second, i tored it away from my body. Her hands explored my chest and my hands explored her back. I unclasped her bra and threw it away. She blushed and kissed my jaw. 'fuck baby you are beautiful' i told her honestly.

My hands went to her heavenly breasts as kissed her hard. I nipped at her lower lip as my hands squeezed and fondled her mounds. She moaned my name again and again while unbuttoning my pants. Soon, my pants and boxers were thrown across the room in a random direction.

My hands went south to see if she was ready for me. Her panties were in my way but not for long. I ripped them and threw them away. 'you are so impatient paul' she smiled at me.

I touched her folds, so wet, so hot. Yeah, she was ready for me. 'oh paul.. shit that feels good' she moaned. 'I haven't even started baby' i groaned. Her scent was thick with arousal. I was losing my patience. Soon i entered a finger in her. She moaned, loud. 'ohhh fuck'. I smiled against her lips. I started to move my finger in and out of her heavenly folds. I could feel her getting more and more aroused. 'paul... oh baby... please don't stop' soon i added second finger and then third. she became a moaning mess.

I arched back to see the emotions on her face. She was so beautiful, eyes clenched shut, her mouth in O shpae and lust clear on her face. I kissed her cheeks, eyes then neck. 'I want you baby, so bad' i groaned in her ears.

'then take me' she answered. I growled against her neck. I searched for my pants in room. Fuck, i am impatient. 'please paul' gina moaned. 'i am looking for my fucking pants but i can't find them' i growled loudly & she giggled.

'aha, finally' in no time, i found the condom in my pant's pocket, tore the packet and rolled the condom on my hard as fuck dick. In the next moment i was hovering over my angel, my gina.

'i love you baby, i will go slow, but tell me if it hurts too much' she nodded.

I started entering her slowly so that she can adjust to my size. Soon i felt her barrier. I gauged its strength. Then pulled back. I locked eyes with gina. I could see all the love and lust she held for me. I love you she mouthed.

I smiled and then thrust into her effectively taking her virginity. She hissed in pain and i stopped, to let her adjust. It was difficult as hell to not to move. She was so tight and hot around my dick. It was pleasure beyond anything i have ever felt. A buck of her hips had me groaning. 'you can move paul' gina whispered.

I started slow but picked up speed slowly and slowly. It was difficult to tell where one ended and other started. Gina moaned my name over and over.

'paul... oh paul... ummm.. god... don't stop... please... ungh'

'shit baby,... you are ... so tight... hot... feels good... fuck' I holded her hips so that i can ram my hard dick in her slick folds. Noises of slapping flesh filled the room along with our moans and groans.

Soon we both reached the point beyond going back. 'paul' gina screamed.

'mine' i growled as i shot my load in condom. We both were breathing heavily as we came down from our highs. 'wow' we both said at the same time. Then we laughed together. 'This is the begining baby' i smiled at her. 'begining of forever' she replied.


End file.
